


the s'chn t'gai family game night

by nameIDC



Series: the s'chn t'gai family [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Game Night, Fluff, Jewish Amanda Grayson, Jewish Spock, Kid Spock, Not Beta Read, S'chn t'gai, jewish s'chn t'gai family, jewish sybok, monopoly, monopoly destroying families, s'chn t'gai family, s'chn t'gai family game night, sybok is a lil bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameIDC/pseuds/nameIDC
Summary: The S'chn T'gai family is having a game night. Who will win? Who will lose horribly? Is monopoly going to destroy another family? What is logic?Will Amanda have mercy for her young children?Well, who knows? At least they had fun.





	the s'chn t'gai family game night

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't get beta read!!! Will be edited soon

Amanda stood in Sarek’s work room, smiling sheepishly, awaiting for his answer. His children waiting just outside the door, Michael with a half hopeful look, Sybok impatient and Spock ever so curious with his human eyes.

"You want me to join a game night with you?” Sarek asked, eyebrow raising with curiosity, his mind supplying him with the memory of the last ‘s’chn t’gai game night’ a year ago, Spock was still quite young and his emotional control was lacking- he punched Sybok’s face after he found out his older brother was cheating in poker.

Spock is older now, his control is not lacking as it used to, we might have an educational evening filled with a bit of ‘family time’.

_Amanda will be pleased with this._

"I cannot say I find much logic in wasting time in a ‘fun’ game evening, but perhaps we might find strategy and alliances most educational for our children, so I accept- As long as there’s no physical or verbal violence.” He looked pointedly at his two boys, reminding them the events of last ‘game night’- how Sybok came out with a broken nose, scratches and bite marks, Spock with a black eye crying in his mother’s lap while Michael was freaking out.

"Don’t worry pops we are much more mature now!” Sybok almost smiled at him, his fascination with human culture and language has influenced his actions and language. if not for Amanda and Michael defending his curiosity and discovering his empathic abilities Sarek might’ve shamed him for his unvulcan acts and caused a rift between them. Luckily he has such wonderful women in his life or else some terrible events might’ve occurred.

“excellent.” Amanda smiled revealing the game board

Monopoly

_Surak give me strength_

 ~~~~~~

  
“this game is illogical, it teaches nothing useful, there’s not a single law in known space which dictates such actions” Sarek glared at the board

“Father, just move your icon to the jail sloth, it’s the rules of the game to follow the orders of the mystery cards- not following the rules which make this game up is illogical and misses the educational value of patience and keeping your control over having misfortune.” Michael reminded him with patience awaiting encouraging words from her father for reminding him of Vulcan values in the midst of an intense strain on the patience of a logical Vulcan.

And yet it felt as if she’s as well reminding him of his own teachings and failure of following them, making it feel as if his intelligent daughter tried to insult his ego.

 _Fine_.

He moved his icon to the jail sloth, unable to pay the bailing price, glaring at his treacherous wife, who’s smiling smugly at him

“don’t blame me nor Amanda Inc. for your failure at grasping the idea of capitalism” she lifted an eyebrow and her smile widened as his glare at her deepened, sanding her anger and disappointment through their mind link

“Dear brother it is illogical to keep the Western train station for yourself since I have the Eastern, Northern and Southern already, it gives you little profit and I would make a fair trade for it.” Spock looked sternly in his old brother’s smug eyes

“Nah.” Spock moved in his seat uncomfortably, hearing a ‘no’ was unpleasant, and he really wanted the train station, it had a strategic value, and trains are aesthetically pleasing to his eyes.

Spock made another move

Sybok made his move and bought a street Michael was eyeing for a while, he immediately felt her anger rise.

He looked at her, her eyes studying him, her Vulcan like poker face staying mostly calm besides a twitch near her eye, she figured something out.

“how did you know I was planning on buying that street?” she questioned him “a matter of chance, I was planning on buying it as well.” He couldn’t help but smile a little as her emotions surged up as she detected his lie.

“are you cheating by using your empathic abilities?” her voice raised a little, anger and disbelief apparent to all in her small human mannerism  
  
“how _dare_ you? Me? Cheating? I do no such thing. I _just_ use the abilities granted me by g-d to survive this harsh and cold capitalistic world.” He gave her a shit eating grin

“Mother he is cheating that is not fair!” Michael looked at Amanda, visibly upset.

“Sybok stop teasing your sister, it’s not nice and I don’t want your blood all over my games again. And don’t say the lord’s name in vain.” She gave him a pointed look “and Michael sweetie what he did wasn’t nice, but using his empathic abilities in monopoly isn’t cheating.” She gave her a pat on the head and played her turn.

“Sa-mekh, leave your reading tablet go, we’re playing together” Spock called for his father’s attention “…fine.” He glared once more at Amanda, leaving the reading material about capitalism alone.

Michael played her turn, just missing her icon going to Sybok’s stolen street, she glared at him, calculating anew her moves

Sarek went to take the dice but Spock took them glaring.

“it is not yet your _turn_ Sa-mekh.” Spock reminded him

Spock made his move and got to waterworks. Sybok, having the electricity company had planned on gaining this one, so Spock did the most logical thing in his powers, he bought it.

“thank you mother.” He told Amanda as she gave him his ticket in exchange for his game currency.

Sybok gave him a calculated look, and looked in Amanda’s eyes, he needed that card for a Chance of destroying Amanda Inc. the sloth is in a convenient place, boosting up his strategy against the great capitalistic force which is Amanda S'chn T'gai Grayson.

But of course he wouldn’t let Spock know how much he needed that card, or else he’ll lose a good chance to tease his youngest sibling- and that’s a too good of a prize to pass by.

He played his turn not muttering a word about the card, teasing Michael while feeling Spock’s confusion.

 _Perfect_.

Amanda played another turn, transforming one of her good sloths into an hotel so she’ll get more money.

Michael passed the start point and gained another 200$, calculating her moves precisely to bring to the downfall of Sybok.

Sarek threw the dices, his icon supposed to land on Amanda’s property.

Amanda laughed “come on dear, play your turn and pay up.” Her smug face teasing her poor Vulcan husband further.

“You’ll pay for this.” He muttered with a pointed glare moving his icon

“no sweetheart, _you_ are paying for it.” He paid her, leaving him with 1$ , unable to leave the game and boost up is ego elsewhere, leaving him in the game for another turn with a further bruised ego.

Amanda made a fan out of the game’s currency

Sarek willed himself not to grit his teeth

Spock, turned to Sybok, about to request the Western train station again, but stopped himself with sheer will, he need to be strong not to lose to Sybok.

he played his move and landed on a Mystery sloth, gaining a mystery card which have won him 100$, lucky for small victories.

Sybok landed on the Western train station in his move. Making a small ‘Choo Choo’ 21st century train noise to further tease Spock, who got really frustrated from this.

Amanda made another move, reaching a fresh new street buying it, making all the other players groan mentally

Michael played her turn, buying a street Sybok had his eyes on for a while.

_That'll show him!_

She felt smug, he acted nonchalant to frustrate her further.

_I might have a chance of winning if I stop playing with Spock and Michael along the way, or I might be able to make a better response out of them if I stop the attempts at winning, managing to play 3 mind games at a time poses to be a difficult task against 3 great minds._

_I will decide upon a new route of action once father is out of the game._

Sarek played the dice, the look in his eyes dead as he landed on the ‘go to jail‘ sloth

Amanda laughed until she had tears in her eyes, making her husband’s mood lighten up a little.

_Even when she laughs at me her beauty is captivating_

“Sybok, you having the Western train station is illogical, you gained twice when father landed in it. The income is low and denying your ‘baby brother’ this is illogical.” Spock gave up on the silent move

“that’s not how logic works Spock” Michael commented

“I don’t know. should I trade you the ownership? I don’t think you have anything I want in return.” Sybok raised his eyebrow and Spock turned green out of frustration and the difficulty of him keeping control over his emotions.

“I’ll give you the waterworks, it’ll be a fair trade.” He offered

“hmmm.. really? I’m not interested in it as much as the train station, this is a great sloth to land on, and I just love imagining a big, blue train with coal engine passing through it, it would be my loss to lose ownership over such a wonderful asset.” He played his words carefully.

Amanda concealing a laugh at the expense of her youngest son, while Michael turned slightly red at her big brother’s manipulation.

Sarek gave a disapproving look.

_Eh, you win some, you lose some._

“Ok!! I’ll give you this street, and that street and waterworks to gain the West train station with the blue coal engined train!” Spock stood up in declaration

“keep your voice down Spock, keep your emotions from bursting” Sarek gave him a calculated look “Sorry Sa-mekh” Spock sat down

“I will accept your fair offer baby bro, nice doing business with you.” Sybok traded his card with Spock, letting the kid to play calmly and happily play his turn, unaware he was being played.

“this was not a fair trade Sybok and you know it.” Michael whispered angrily at him from the lack of justice.

“what can I do, Jews are great businessmen, the great lord offered me skills that I must use” he teased her further

“we’re all Jews you dumbass, you’re the only one who’s being a bitch in the game!” Michael half yelled

“Michael watch your tongue, don’t curse your brother like that.” Amanda warned her daughter

“but mother!” “no buts. Wait patiently, there’s an old saying that says the wheel will turn around his luck would come to an end. That’s besides the point I’m going to crush him like a bug.” Amanda said these harsh words with such a calm and cold attitude and emotions it gave Sybok chills.

_Maybe winning this game would prove to be a more difficult task than I had anticipated_

 

~~~~~~ 

Amanda won a complete crushing win, making it rain with game currency smugly as her family stared at her with devastation in their weary eyes.

Sarek was the first to lose, losing his 1$ to Spock and keeping close to the game to oversee no one hurts anyone during the game

After Sarek went Spock, who lost due to bad business decisions, and his wishes to keep the money to maintain his beautiful imaginary trains instead of buying property

Afterwards surprisingly came Sybok, who’s luck has soured and Michael and Amanda ganged up on.

Last was Michael, who didn’t have the business mind Amanda had.

“this was fun! I’m glad my dear family had spent some precious time with me” Amanda gave them all a smile which melted their disappointments a little bit

Sybok was the first to hug her, then came Michael and Spock. Sarek calmly approached offering her the Ozh’esta

She happily accepted

“I wish the S’chn T’gai game nights happened every night” she said quietly “Ashalik, for the sake of our bond and our children’s mental health it is advised not to do this more than 4 times a year.”  
  
“Agreed” Michael supplied

_Oh well, as long as I have my dear family with me along the way._

 


End file.
